Jeff x Ben one shots
by Cariad Kitty
Summary: OK, let's not lie, it's OTP. Any one who says otherwise is wrong. I'm all for accepting everyone's opinions, but when it comes to the one and only OTP, the answer is Jeff x Ben and that is 100% fact, not up for debate. Now that's all cleared up... yeah, these are one shots I made because I'm trash.
1. 1

I wake up to a throbbing pain in my head. Damn, how much did I drink last night? I squint in the sunlight coming from my window, groaning and pushing some messy black hair out of my face as I sit up. Suddenly I feel movement in the bed and look to see that someone else is fast asleep next to me. "What. the. Fuck?!" I yell, looking at the blond boy as he shifts and slowly opens his eyes, looking around for a second before looking up at me.

"Hey~" He says, smiling.

"Ben, why the fuck are you in my bed?!"

"Well, good morning to you too." Ben sits up and yawns, stretching and completely ignoring my question. I look around my room. Both mine and Ben's clothes are strewn across the floor. Noticing that I'm wearing nothing but boxers, I get up, picking up my black skinny jeans and putting them on. I then look around for my t-shirt, only to look back to Ben and see him wearing it.

"Ugh..." I sit back down on my bed. "What the hell happened last night?"

Ben laughs. "Something I wish I could remember~"

"Fuck you." I snap at him.

"Well, that's probably what happened, yeah.."

I growl at that comment, blushing bright red. Ben laughs again, crawling over and sitting on my lap with his arms wrapped around my neck.

"Ben?"

"Yes?"

"Get the fuck off me."

"Come now, Jeffy~ there's no need to be like that..." he smirks, leaning in so that our faces are inches apart. I stare into his red pupils, not really registering anything else for a moment. But I'm soon snapped out of it when he closes his eyes and slowly moves even closer to me, his lips meeting mine softly.

I jump back on the bed, pushing Ben off of me. "Dude!" I almost yell at him.

"What?" he asks, as if he has no clue what he did.

I lay down with a groan, bringing my hand to my head. I still have an awful headache, and this situation isn't helping much. "Ben," I sigh, wishing i could just rest and get through this hangover instead of dealing with this. "You're my best friend, you know I don't care what your, uh.. 'Preferences' are... but, I'm not..." I pause, trying to think of how to put it without outright saying the word. "... like that." I glance up at my friend, hoping that what I just said wasn't offencive. It probably wasn't though, because he just giggles at me.

"Tell me something," he crawls closer to me. "How many 'not like that' guys get pissed and screw their best friend?"

I don't answer the question. I just groan, frustrated that he won't just leave so we can pretend like this never happened.

Ben lays down next to me, draping an arm around my shoulder and cuddling in close. "Now hush," he mutters, closing his eyes. "I have a hangover..."

I sigh, but give in and don't bother moving away. I close my eyes, enjoying the peaceful moment. "I hate you..." I mumble softly before drifting back into sleep.


	2. 2

"Oh, come on, Jeff! Don't be so antisocial. It's a party!" Liu shouts to his brother, who only frowns in response. "Stop standing in the corner like a loner and maybe ask a girl to dance?" Before Jeff can answer him, Liu is tackled by his girlfriend, Natalie, from the year bellow, and pulled off to dance. "Try and have fun!" Liu yells as he's dragged off, loud so as to still be heard over the music.

Jeff sighs and leans against the wall, putting his hands into the pockets of the hoodie he's wearing. He hates large groups of people. He hates dumb pop dance music. He hates the stupid kids at his school. He hates school discos! The only reason he agreed to come along was because Liu really wants him to 'get a girlfriend'. That's dumb. It isn't, like, a requirement for every 16 year old boy to have a girl friend!

Whatever the case, Jeff was stuck in hell. He groans, looking around the crowd of high school kids for his brother. Unable to find him, his eyes land on the open fire door. Maybe he could just wait outside? Surely Liu is too busy with Natalie to notice him leave, right?

"It's Jeff, right?" Someone says, pulling Jeff from his thoughts. He looks to his side to see that someone else has come over into the quietest part of the hall and is looking at him expectantly.

"Uh.. yeah." Jeff says, unsure why this kid is talking to him. He's seen him around before but doesn't know his name. Probably in the year below. He's a bit shorter than Jeff, has blond hair, blue eyes, and is wearing a long sleeve green shirt with tan skinny jeans.

"I'm Ben." The boy smiles. Jeff nods slightly at this but doesn't say anything. "So, I'm guessing you're not really into these school party things then." Ben says, looking around at everyone dancing and having fun.

Jeff laughs. He guessed talking to Ben was better than doing nothing...

Meanwhile, Liu and Natalie are hanging out with their friends and dancing. "I don't see why Jeff can't just join in." Natalie says to Liu.

Liu sighs. "Eh, it's just not his thing." He says, now looking back to where he left Jeff. "Wait, who's that he's talking to?"

"Hm?" Natalie looks to where Liu's looking, then suddenly starts laughing. "Well, that explains a lot."

"What?" Liu asks, confused.

"That's Benjamin. The gay kid."

Liu watches the two boys talking, a concerned look on his face. "... Maybe we should go over there?" He asks, looking back at his girlfriend.

"You don't need to worry about him, he's perfectly capable of looking after himself. And if I remember correctly, he's the one who ends up protecting you most of the time." Natalie laughs, jabbing Liu in the side. "Besides," she looks back over to Jeff and Ben, smiling and laughing as they talk. "Looks like they're really hitting it off." She giggles.  
Liu says nothing, not really having any idea what to think of that and deciding to forget about it.

Jeff is unaware of the two watching him, instead his attention is on the blond who he is actually kind of enjoying talking to. "It's really loud in here, and this music is awful. Wanna ditch?" Ben asks, motioning to the open fire exit of the hall.  
"Sure." Jeff agrees.  
Ben smiles, grabbing Jeffs hand and leading him through the crowd, out into the car park behind the school. No one is really around since most people tend to stay in the hall or the corridors, and other than the muffled sound of the dance, it's quiet.

The blond lets go of Jeff's hand, grinning as he turns to him. Jeff smiles and looks toward the school gates. "So, corner shop for drinks, then the park?" Jeff asks, pulling his hood over his head. He assumes that's the plan, since that's what he usually does.  
"Won't your brother be mad if you ditch him?"  
"Oh..." Jeff thinks for a second. He forgot about Liu. "Yeah, maybe I shouldn't just fuck off... but there isn't really anything to do out h-" Jeff turns back to the other boy and he's suddenly cut off mid sentence when, out of nowhere, Ben throws his arms around his neck and pushes him against the wall, kissing him. Then, just as suddenly, Ben pulls away. He smirks at Jeff, who is in complete shock.

A few seconds pass, Ben's arms still around Jeff's neck, their faces only inches apart. The reality of what was happening settles and Jeff blushes, laughing nervously. Ben giggles at the expression on Jeff's face, which only causes the boy to blush more.

What feels like hours passes, the two boys just staring into each others eyes in silence, before Ben leans in and kisses Jeff again. Jeff kisses back. He doesn't know if he's gay, to be honest he's never really thought about it, but that doesn't matter at this moment. All he knows is that there's something about this boy. He's never so much as spoken to him before tonight, but for some reason he really likes him. Besides, this seems like a pretty normal teenage thing. Kissing behind the school at a dance. Sure, it's with another guy, but still...

Back inside, Liu has noticed that Jeff is gone. "Ugh. Liu~~ lets not leave so early, I'm having fun!" Natalie whines, following Liu through the crowd.  
"It's fine, I'm just going to make sure Jeff hasn't run off home and ditched me. Go back to your friends, I wont be long. He's probably just in the hallway or outside or something." Natalie nods, kissing Liu on the cheek before walking away.

Liu makes it to the door out of the main hall and walks out into the corridor. There isn't many people there, just some year sevens and a few teachers. Liu sighs, walking back into the hall. He decides to check outside.

Liu walks out into the car park. What he finds is... un expected. He freezes, jaw hanging open as he stares at his brother, who hasn't noticed his presence. He's locked in a make out session with who looks to be the boy from earlier, arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer.

"Uh- i- wha... huh?!" Liu stammers, alerting the two boys of the fact they're not alone. They both turn to him with shock, though not letting go of or moving away from each other. Jeff has an expression of pure embarrassment and is crimson red. The blond however is just smiling, a slight blush on his face.

After a long moment of silence, Ben decides to say something. "Well, this totally isn't awkward as all hell..." he sighs. No one replies, Jeff only pushes away from him and walks towards Liu. Ben frowns, but watches in silence. "I'm going home." Jeff mutters to his brother before passing him, heading across the car park to the gates and disappearing down the road.

Liu stares at Ben with a blank expression. "Well, this was an eventful night..."


End file.
